The present invention relates to an automatic sewing device particularly for hosiery knitting machines.
In circular hosiery knitting machines there is the problem of picking up the hosiery item at the end of knitting in order to take it to the sewing machine which performs its final sewing.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a device which is capable of picking up automatically a hosiery item at the end of the forming of its tubular part in order to take it to a sewing station.